


Are we still a pack?

by alphainthesheets



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pack McCall, post ep motel california
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphainthesheets/pseuds/alphainthesheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life Affirming Bus Sex is Totally Canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are we still a pack?

They settle together on the bus seats, not quite touching, but not quite not-touching.  Boyd feels Erica’s absence like a physical ache, the bruises he should have across his torso.  She would be able to easily bridge the cap between them, hold both their hands and drag them down into a pile to sleep, together, as a pack.   

It’s Isaac that speaks first, wanting to do something to drown out Scott and Stiles’ whispers of “I can’t lose you. You’re my best friend”.   He’s ashamed about how much it hurts when he hears unmistakable sound of their lips pressing together.  It shouldn’t surprise him. It shouldn’t make him jealous because how could there be any competition? Scott’s heart has belonged to Stiles since they were children and any fantasies Isaac had otherwise were just that.  And he’s ashamed at how willing he had been to leave Boyd, who was his brother and friend, even when he had no one.

So he says, as softly as he can, “Even if he’s dead…even if it’s just us….can we still be a pack?”

Boyd takes his large hands and wraps them around Isaac’s, intertwining their fingers and says, “Yes. Of course.”  

He puts his arm around Isaac and pulls him close.   It makes Isaac remember that night Derek broke his arm, how Erica had stomped around the train station in a rage, flinging her arms and yelling.  He’d wanted her to stop, had been embarrassed by her acting like it was even a big deal.  But Boyd had sat down next to Isaac and placed a comforting hand on the back of his neck and just said, with no anger in his voice,  ”He’s not going to do that to you again.”   

When Isaac looked up surprised, he had continued, “He promised you no one would hurt you again, didn’t he?  He needs to keep that promise.”

And they’d just sat there like that for a long time,  Erica eventually joining them, nestled into Boyd's side.

"I failed her."  Boyd whispers, tears in his eyes and his grip on Isaac tightening.

And this time Isaac can be the one who can be comforting and say, “No. She’d never see it that way.  She loved you.  She was so strong.”

They had kissed before, more than once, all three of them, though they slowly stopped once Boyd and Erica became closer.  Isaac never held it against them.  They were so beautiful together; Erica a feral princess and Boyd her knight in shining armor.  And by the time he’d began to feel left out everything had gone so dramatically to shit anyway that he’d ended up running to Scott in desperation anyway.

Still,  Isaac has to silence his father’s voice in his head, and the irrational fear that it would all end in violence and rejection,  before he works up the courage to lift up his head and kiss Boyd on the lips.  It’s a rush of relief when Boyd kisses back,  pushing his tongue into Isaac’s mouth and cradling the back of his head. 

It doesn’t go much further than kissing. They are tired, in every sense a person can be tired. But when they fall asleep it’s with their arms wrapped around each other. Before they drift off Boyd says, as if it’s nothing, or as if he can’t quite handle how important it could be, “Yesterday, in the bank,  I saw Scott’s eyes turn red.”  

And Isaac can’t process it either, not consciously,  but when he looks up from the nest of Boyd’s arms and sees Scott asleep, his legs across the aisle of the bus,  blocking them all off from anything that could come after them,  it feels more right than he’s felt in months.


End file.
